


Odds Are

by MuddyTiger



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dating, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Rough Kissing, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyTiger/pseuds/MuddyTiger
Summary: Jim does have feelings, no one has ever been tough enough to handle them though. So he might as well not have them and tells himself they're not worth having. Enter Sebastian Moran who might just be able to handle Jim at his best and worse. Jim has never been one to listen to what anyone tells him, including himself.Based on the song Odds Are by The Fifthguys
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173080
Kudos: 5





	1. You look like a fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's newest hire proves to be interesting and definitely worth keeping around. Even if it is just to be pretty on the eyes. Just because he doesn't do love doesn't me he can't appreciate the view.

Odds Are - The Fifthguys

Contrary to popular belief, Jim Moriarty wasn’t against love. He wasn’t some comical villain who hated the whole concept, despite claiming otherwise. He’d tried the relationship thing a few times throughout his life. It never worked out though. He was always either too much to handle or had to pretend he was someone else. As his empire grew it became increasingly risky. So he started telling himself any type of connection was too messy. Then people started whispering about how someone like him couldn’t have feelings. So he told himself it was true, and encouraged the rumors. He convinced himself he had no use for attachments and eventually was able to lock away that part of his brain. He was quite happy to not believe in love anymore. At least not for himself. _Disgusting thing affection. Unless it’s getting you information, it is just getting in the way of work._ And that’s what Jim had convinced himself of. Problem is, he never listened to anyone and that included himself.

They always end up running and I don't mind   
Say I'm too intense, on all the time 

Sebastian Moran had been a recent acquisition. He was a loose cannon and had no respect for authority, but did still seemed to do what Jim told him even if it was rarely as planned. It was actually a bit refreshing, the man didn’t seem to view him as something beyond human. And it was good to see the man did excel in whatever Jim threw at him. So Sebastian continued rising through the ranks, Jim keeping more of an eye on him than strictly necessary.

Jim’s normal bodyguard got shot, an occupational hazard. But instead of pushing on and getting them to safety, the man freaked out. He made a bigger target of himself and ended up being put down, which meant Jim was on the market for a new guard. He went through files and heard arguing elsewhere in the office. Anything was more interesting than reading through files and he ventured out into the floor to see the commotion that got his men stirred up. There was none ever than the blonde he’d taken a recent interest in currently in something of a ring of employees. He could see the blonde hair bobbing around and noticed curly brown hair moving around as well. _Are they really having some sort of schoolyard fight while they’re supposed to be working?_ It was enjoyable to watch the man fight though, no one noticing him there yet. Sebastian had a split lip that it looked like he’d managed to splatter some of his face with. _Not a bad look on him, would be better if I put it there though._ He was surprised by his own thought. _No Jim, no feelings. Though … he was in the market for a new bodyguard._ While Jim thought the fight finished up, Sebastian had broken the other man’s nose. It was too messy for the man to want to continue and Jim decided now would be a good time to make himself known.

I can see it growing, fear in their eyes 

“If you’re all quite done behaving like a pack of children I would like an explanation why two of my employees are spending time roughing up each other instead of targets. More importantly, I’d like to know why the _hell_ you decided your squabble was worth making a bloody mess of my office!”

Most of the employees cowered away at that, especially the man who’d just lost the fight who was trying to slow scoot away from view. Sebastian grinned though, showing the blood in his teeth as he stepped up.

“Just trying to provide a bit of education Mr. Moriarty sir.”

“And do tell what this supposed education would be?”

“Ryan here said fags couldn’t fight and I had to prove him wrong, sir.”

Sebastian still had the smile plastered across his face, Jim hummed in response. “Well, you look like a fighter. Gay or not. And so allow me to add to your statement” He stepped forward and grabbed the front of Sebastian’s shirt, dragging him forward into an aggressive and possessive kiss that had the blonde caught completely off guard. Jim smiled to himself as he swallowed the cry of alarm, and possibly pain, that escaped the blonde at that. He pulled away with a bit of the blood on his lip and a devious smirk. “Shoot him.”

With hardly a thought Sebastian had his gun out and spun to shoot Ryan between the eyes. _Delicious._ Jim stepped around the blonde standing between him and the other employees. “I suggest you boys keep your ignorant comments to yourself in the future.” He spun on his heel, regarding the remaining fighter. “Sebastian was it? If you’d follow me.” Jim set off towards his office, knowing the taller man was trailing behind him.

But you look like a fighter 

Jim went back to his desk and sat down, lounging in the seat as if it were a throne. He gestured towards a tissue box. “Clean yourself up some. And shut the door while you’re at it.” Sebastian dutifully followed the direction, grabbing a few tissues to stem off the bleeding and wipe off what he could. He shut the door with his free hand before trotting back over towards Jim and taking a seat when the man directed with a wave of his hand. Jim pulled out a file on Sebastian that had been among the stack of other potential bodyguards. “Good in a fight, kills on command, and looks pretty while he does it. Mr. Moran, I do believe you would be well suited as my newest bodyguard after that last one’s unforeseen departure. You’re one of my newer employees and have done good work. I also see in your file a medical history of several bullet wounds, various stabs, and even a tiger attack.” _I wonder if he had more scars from that than just the ones on his face. I’d love to find out._ He pushed the thoughts away and focused back on the file. “So I take it you won’t start blubbering if you catch a bullet in the course of accompanying me to meetings?”

Sebastian smiled, a bit of the blood still in his teeth even now. Jim could see the interest in his eyes, beyond just for the job. He knew the answer to if he’d take the job was yes, even if he hadn’t asked it yet. “So would you be interested in the position?” Sebastian had a glint in his eyes. “I’d enjoy it immensely, sir.” Jim matched the predatory grin. “Excellent.”


	2. Say you like em crazy, then I'm just your type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter turns to flirts which turns to dates. Maybe Jim can finally have someone who is able to handle him.

Sebastian was the perfect fit. He was happy to share in Jim’s chaos and leave a trail of bloodshed in his wake. Within a week Sebastian had taken a bullet for Jim and still finished out all the meetings they had scheduled for the day. Within 2 weeks that had been upped to 4 bullets. By the end of his first month, it was 5 and a knife in his leg. Admittedly Jim had created quite the chaotic month, but Sebastian had soldiered on through it, and after once it was over Jim had backed off a bit. He’d found a new interest for now, other than provoking people into firefights. He and Sebastian had fallen into an easy banter as soon as the blonde spent more than an hour nonstop around his boss. This had grown to something of flirting.

The first time it had been Jim wolf-whistling at a blood-soaked Sebastian while he was getting information out of someone. The target was especially homophobic it turned out and finding out that the two men who currently had him tied to a chair were “fucking fairies” seemed to work nearly better than pulling teeth. Though they did test it and in the end pulling nails proved the most effective. After that, it became something of a routine. Jim would tell him to shoot someone and Sebastian would remark how sexy he was giving orders. Sebastian would get sprayed in the victim’s blood and Jim would inform him how cute the blood freckles were.

One day, after a job went wonderfully wrong that resulted in quite the blood bath Jim commented “You look delightful, I could just fuck you right here.” And Sebastian responded with “at least buy me dinner first.” That’s how they found themselves sitting at an extremely nice steakhouse where the owner was a client of Jim’s, Sebastian having cleaned up and changed which Jim was admittedly a touch saddened by. They’d have to have a private dinner sometime where Sebastian wouldn’t have to. It had been such a spur-of-the-moment decision Jim was just fully realizing he was on something of a date. He wasn’t even sure if Sebastian knew that was the case. The brunette took a sip of his wine.

“What would it take to do this more often?”

“Just for you to ask.” The blonde quipped back. “And based on what you have planned after this.”

Jim was about the tease back when his phone buzzed. There had been a job that was supposed to wrap up soon that would need his attention as soon as it did, he had a feeling the text was about just that. He scowled at the text.

“Well, now it looks like we’ll have an interrogation to go to in place of dessert.”

“Well don’t you know how to turn me on perfectly? Didn’t think you could get any more perfect for me after this date and yet you just did.”

You say you like 'em crazy, then I'm just your type 

After waving down the waiter to pay their bill, a car was outside waiting to take them to the warehouse. Sebastian had said so many times how much he hated formal clothes, yet he’d dressed up for their date. But Jim knew Sebastian had no qualm about getting dirty in the clothes. They got to the warehouse, the target they needed information from was already tied up and their toys were waiting on tables nearby. The man had dared to attempt to double-cross Jim, so he wanted to know who else had taken money to do so. When Sebastian shed his suit jacket Jim did so as well. He relished the look of surprise on the blonde’s normally cocky face as Jim deigned to join him in his work tonight. “The dates not over, so it’s only fair we share in the fun tonight.”

The man spilled everything Jim needed to know and then some. The two criminals were having too much fun showing off for each other. Jim had decided to see how much skin he could peel off the man without killing him. When that made the victim go into shock and then pass out Sebastian showed off why he always kept an EpiPen on hand as the shot of adrenaline had the man screaming back into consciousness. It made Jim realize that perhaps Sebastian was someone who could handle Jim and finally be worthy of his feelings.

“Think we could have another one of these soon?”

“A date or an interrogation?”

“Both?”

“I’d love to.”

“Correct answer.” Jim grabbed Sebastian by the tie and yanked him down into a bruising kiss that was all aggression and teeth, not relenting until he felt Sebastian moaning into his mouth.

Promise you'll keep up with what I like 

They did have another date. And several more after that. It had become something of a ritual, originally only before interrogations but eventually generalizing into anything bloody. They would go out to eat first and then get to work. Though it hardly felt like work, more so an excuse for Jim to see the taller man covered in blood and then snog him until he was a whimpering mess. And Sebastian was more than happy to indulge the criminal mastermind in it.

One of the dates turned firefights saw Sebastian taking another bullet for Jim. It was only a graze but reminded Jim of how crazy this was. “This has to be the most dangerous courting I’ve ever had. And to think, you haven’t even asked me to be your boyfriend yet.”

Jim cocked his head to the side at the hitman’s statement. “Do you want me to? I’ve been reliably informed I’m a horrible boyfriend. And I think my most successful relationship even without someone knowing who I was maybe lasted a month?”

“You can’t scare me off that easy. My first real boyfriend did not meet a happy end thanks to people who insist there was something wrong with us. I’m pretty sure you even made fun of the fact that I was so known for being in and out of relationships so often in the military that it was actually noted in my file. I have no idea how the fuck relationships work. But that doesn’t mean I wanna date anyone else.”

“It might end horribly, but we can give it a try. Guess that means I get to show you what a real boyfriend is like. Even if I have no idea what it looks like either. So consider this me officially asking, Sebastian Moran will you be my boyfriend?”

You'll probably crash and burn, but what's a try? 

“Fuck yeah.”

With the answer Jim grabbed Sebastian, pulling him down by the tie he’d taken to always making sure he wore on dates, to drag him into a dominating kiss. The bullet graze quickly abandoning Sebastian’s thoughts as his world was filled with Jim. The teeth biting at his lips to open and the tongue shoved in as soon as they did. The taste of blood from where when of them had bit too hard just egging them on more. They only broke for air when Sebastian gasped at Jim shoving him against a wall and pushing a knee between his legs. He dragged him down with a hand in his hair to a final scathing kiss before backing away, leaving Sebastian panting against the wall.

“As much as I’d love to take you right now, I think I’d rather our first be in my bed where I can make you scream your heart out.”

Sebastian gave another whine in response before managing to choke out a “Your home. Now. Please?”

Jim grinned and all but dragged his sniper back to the car, all too excited to have him moaning his name tonight.

Head first into the free fall 


End file.
